


fondness, attachment, confliction

by hissatsu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Despair, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissatsu/pseuds/hissatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one. waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> pre-despair, fluff

The best part of waking up is that they get to wake up next to each other...the worst part is sometimes one of them isn't too keen on getting out of the comfort of their bed.

Komaeda eyes slowly open, and he blinks a few times before shifting a bit. It's hard to move with Hinata holding onto him like he'll leave at any second. Even if he wanted to, Hinata's grip is too tight for him to even think about trying.

"Hajime-kun?"

A grumble.

Komaeda shifts again, trying to move enough to wake the other. He only receives another annoyed grumble, though, so he resorts to _\--gently--_ kicking Hinata's leg.

"Ow!"

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just wake up, you know."

Hinata's grip on him loosens. Komaeda shuffles away and sits up, stretching with a yawn. Hinata just watches him dazedly. He's like a fluffy cat.

"It's early. I could sleep another hour. Why do you wake up so early?" Hinata says. He rolls onto his other side and pulls the covers over his head. Hinata likes to be at the top of his game when it comes to school, and of course that means being on time. But Komaeda...he was a different story.

"It's better to get up early, an hour can turn into two easily...you should know better, Reserve Course-san."

Hinata throws a pillow at the other, and Komaeda lets out a breathy laugh. Hinata rolls over. "Shut up..If it bothers you that much, you don't have to sleep over. Just saying."

Komaeda chuckles. "Touché. But I still need you to get up to make breakfast, since you wont allow me in the kitchen without your supervision."

"Mhmm. I'll do it in an hour."

The pillow Hinata threw gets returned to him not so gently. Komaeda sighs. "I guess I'll just have to make something on my own....ah, I hope I don't set anything on fire..I might even blow up the dorm. How tragic that would be.."

"Alright, I get it!" Hinata sits up, sighing. "You're really annoying...you know that?"

Komaeda just hums, walking into the bathroom with his uniform in hand.

As annoying as mornings could be, they both knew they enjoyed it at least somewhat.


	2. one. morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update, something came up.  
> post-despair. they're on the island if that wasn't obvious, not apart of future foundation but instead being taken care of them.

Hinata has always had a hard time getting up in the morning. Even back before all of this complete Hell started, he remembers that getting up in the morning was never easy for him. The reason was always unclear, and he never payed too much attention to it. Now, though, he knows exactly why. Sleeping is like an escape. It's like that for a lot--if not all--people. It seems worse on him though, because when he wakes up, sometimes he wishes he really...hadn't. Sometimes he wishes he would just drift back into the blackness and have it stay that way until his body eventually died of old age or any other cause. It's still like that and he doesn't know if it will ever go away completely. After they faced Enoshima Junko in the simulation, he's been more hopeful. Gradually he's starting to become more confident in himself and his abilities. He still feels that pull of despair some days, where he just feels like reverting back into the mess he once was. But it's easier now, it's easier to stop himself from giving in to the despair he once easily let himself fall into.

This morning is one of _those_ mornings, though. Where he wakes up and he doesn't know exactly why--he never really does--he would rather just stay in his cottage and not face anyone. No one would allow that though, they know better then to let him wallow in his thoughts alone. It's good, and he appreciates it. He never had people to pull him out of that rut before. Plus, he also made sure he had set plans in the morning. One of those plans was to visit Komaeda in the islands hospital. Hinata rolls around to face the alarm clock that's ringing loudly (and annoyingly) before hitting the OFF button and sitting up. It takes him awhile to actually feel awake, mostly him just looking around and staring at nothing until he finally gets up and makes his bed before walking into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. After he's done showering, dressing, brushing his teeth and hair, and taking his morning medication, he heads to the Hotel Restaurant to grab food for him and food to bring to Komaeda.

There's always food already set out for him and the others. It's usually snacks, fresh fruit, and basic meals like white rice, eggs, soup, fried pork, etc. There's always salad set up no matter what time it is, too. Of course, Owari is already up and grabbing food for herself. She looks over and smiles brightly. Seeing her smile was always refreshing somehow.

"Yo, Hinata! Did'ya sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?" Hinata replies as he takes a few bowls and starts gathering food for him and Komaeda.

"Yup! I'm real refreshed. I think I might go for a swim after I'm done waking Tsumiki and bringing her food and stuff." Owari is stuffing her face with pork as she talks. She acts so carefree.

"Maybe, if you're still up for it when I'm done bringing Komaeda his food...I can't promise though. Swimming isn't really my thing if that wasn't obvious."

"With a body like yours, you'd definitely be a real great swimmer! Plus, it's fun and relaxing."

Hinata smiles awkwardly. Does Owari think before she says things..? "Uhmm..I'll think about it."

"Good! Alright, see you later Hinata." Owari waves as she goes to leave the restaurant. Hinata waves back and finishes getting everything together before heading out to the hospital.

                                                                                                    ----  
  
The walk there is kind of long, and by now he guesses it's around 8 AM. Once he reaches Komaeda's room he knocks once, and when he doesn't hear anything from the other side of the door he speaks up. "Komaeda, you awake? I'm coming in."

When he walks in he sees Komaeda (thankfully) still in bed, rolled over with his back facing Hinata. Hinata walks over and sets the tray with food down on the stand near the bed and shakes Komaeda lightly. "Hey. Wake up." Komaeda just makes a soft noise at first, and a few seconds after rolls over to face Hinata. He blinks a few times before yawning. "Good morning, Hinata-kun." He mutters. "I didn't expect you to come."

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Komaeda, I come every morning. Would you stop saying that every time?" He grabs a bowl of rice off the tray and a plate of fresh fruit. "Here."

Komaeda smiles but doesn't respond, only sits up and takes the food. He sets the bowl and plate on his lap and stares down at them, looking slightly uncomfortable. He always does no matter how many times Hinata visits him. Hinata sighs. "Are you going to eat?"

Komaeda looks up at him. "Ah..I'm not really that hungry." he shifts his eyes away from Hinata. "I'm sorry."

 _He says that every time, too_.

 _It's getting a little old_.

Hinata doesn't say anything, only grabs the chopsticks off the bowl, breaks them apart and grabs the bowl. He holds the bowl and chopsticks close to Komaeda's mouth. "Just eat. It won't kill you."

Komaeda stares at him, before frowning. "Hinata-kun, I'm capable of feeding myself--I just--" Hinata shuts him up buy shoving the food into his mouth. It was kind of harsh to do, but he wasn't having Komaeda's protests this early in the morning. Komaeda looks surprised for a moment, but ends up chewing and swallowing eventually. Hinata goes to feed him more and Komaeda turns away slightly, causing some of the rice to spill on him.

"Really, you don't need to do this. I'm just not hungry. I'm being honest."

"Bullshit. Eat."

Komaeda goes to say something, but it looks like he decides against it and complies. So Hinata feeds him like a child, and even though he wouldn't admit it, it was kind of amusing. Once Komaeda ate the last bit of rice he set the bowl down. "See? That wasn't hard was it?"

Komaeda stays silent still. He's frowning, not looking at Hinata at all. Honestly, he looked genuinely embarrassed and Hinata's never seen him like that before. Again..it was amusing. _Only a little_.

"Komaeda?"  
  
Silence. Hinata continues anyway.  
  
"Since you've been doing better lately, why don't you come swimming with Owari and me?"


	3. three. laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-despair domestic au. just another short & sweet one

Hinata watches Komaeda as he gathers their dirty clothes into a basket. Komaeda always kept himself busy doing housework (well, besides cooking) because he says "it's a habit, I always did it when I lived alone to occupy myself!" and honestly, it hurt Hinata's heart to hear him say that. Whenever he offered to help Komaeda would deny it--"Hajime-kun should leave these tasks to me, you work so hard...so don't worry!"--it made Hinata feel a little bad even if Komaeda insisted he was fine doing everything himself. "Hey..Nagito, can I do that? I'll put the clothes in the washer."

Komaeda glances at Hinata, putting one last piece of clothing in the basket. He smiles softly. "No, no. It's fine. I can do it." He replies, and Hinata was expecting that exact answer. Hinata frowns. Why is he so persistent? It's not that big of a deal...or, at least in _his_ eyes it wasn't a big deal. "Nagito. You've been working around the house all day, seriously, I can do this one thing." Hinata said as he got up and moved to take the basket into his hands.

Komaeda takes the basket in his hands before Hinata can. "It's fine, though! I like doing it. I want to be as useful to Hajime-kun as someone like me can be." He says and Hinata's frown deepens. Komaeda can tell he said the wrong thing because of that, and his expression turns into a worried one. "I mean..you're so kind to me, Hajime-kun, you know? I want to at least...do _some_ thing for you."

"Stop talking like that. You know you don't need to do that. I'm kind to you because I love you. You don't need to pay me back for that." Hinata immediately sees Komaeda flush when he says "because I love you". The sight is adorable. Komaeda still was never used to the words "I love you" no matter how many times Hinata has told him. "Plus, you always do stuff for me. So just give me the damn basket, okay?"

"I-If that's what _you_ want.."

"It is."

So the basket is handed to him, and Hinata is finally satisfied.

                                                                                                                ---

"Hajime-kun?"

"Yeah?" Hinata glances over to where he hears Komaeda's voice coming from and sees him holding a basket of bright pink clothes. "What...what the hell happened?"

"Ahaha..I think you might have forgotten to separate everything."

After that, Hinata never pestered Komaeda about helping out with the laundry again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay dont expect much from me. i never follow things through, im sorry.
> 
> this is fluffy for pre despair considering it wasnt exactly the happiest times for both komaeda and hinata and also komaeda is not particularly fond of the reserve course but you know...i'm gay..and i'm still practicing because i don't usually write and this is my second time writing something in? like a year or two?
> 
> i'll try to write longer stuff for next chapters  
> also it would be nice if i could get some feedback..i'm a little self-conscious about my writing, and i want to make sure i can become better soon.


End file.
